Agujas rotas
by Sanlina
Summary: A Takeru le quedan segundos de vida, o al menos eso cree él ¿habrá alguna salvación? No lo sabe, ni tampoco pensará en eso, Takeru rememorara como comenzó la aventura que le llevo a ese punto, para eso se trasladará semanas atrás, a cuando una misteriosa llamada de Tai cambió su vida para siempre
1. Prólogo

_Digimon no me pertenece, el uso de sus personajes es con el fin e mero entretenimiento._

 _Los villanos que aparecerán en esta historia sí son de mi invención_

Título: Agujas rotas

PRÓLOGO

¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy perdido. Sigo inmóvil sujetándome el pie con fuerza, duele. Finalmente el enemigo lanza su ataque contra mí y oigo un grito, un grito de una chica, creo que es Kari, Kari… ¿De verdad voy a morir como el cobarde que nunca fue capaz de declararle sus sentimientos? Por mi cabeza solían rondar preguntas cómo "¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?" "¿Y si perdemos nuestra amistad por esta tontería?" ahora me arrepiento pero ya es tarde, ese ataque será mi fin. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que me di cuenta que llegaba mi hora? ¿Medio segundo? ¿Puede medio segundo hacerse tan largo? Parece que lleve media vida pensando, parece que el tiempo no avanzase, como un reloj roto que ha dejado de mover las agujas… bonita metáfora ¿no? Al fin y al cabo en menos de unos segundos yo también estaré roto… Pero antes de hacerlo moveré mis agujas unas semanas atrás, a cuando todo esto empezó…


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Matt, estás bien?

CAP1: ¿MATT? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Era lunes, ¿o quizás martes?, no creo que importe demasiado… Yo estaba en mi entrenamiento de baloncesto cuando mi teléfono recibió una llamada pero yo lo tenía en silencio así que no me percaté de ello. El sujeto llamó tres veces más y finalmente se rindió, tendría que esperar media hora más hasta el descanso, cuando yo cogiese mi móvil y preocupado llamase inmediatamente a Tai después de ver sus llamadas.

-Hola Tai, ¿me llamaste?- pregunté en cuanto él respondió a la llamada

-Sí, ¿ha hablado tu hermano contigo ya?

-¿Mi hermano?-pregunté totalmente aturdido, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Estaba Matt bien?

-Oh… ¿no lo sabes?

-¿Qué debería saber?- pregunté curioso

-Vaya… pensé que… olvídalo, da igual, yo no he llamado, ya te lo dirá él, supongo

-Espera T…- antes de que pudiese terminar este ya me había colgado. Sin pensármelo dos veces llamé repetidamente a mi hermano pero no contestaba. Miré el reloj, marcaba las 19.27, a esa hora Matt debía estar en el ensayo de su banda. Tenía que saber qué era eso que Tai no me había querido decir así que agarré mi mochila y me fui a pesar de los gritos del entrenador diciendo que esto era muy poco profesional y que exigía un mayor compromiso con el equipo, sobre todo por mi parte ya que era el capitán. Me puse los cascos con la música a todo volumen para despejarme de la mente sus berridos y me dirigí al lugar dónde solían ensayar mi hermano y sus compañeros, llamé un par de veces pero no había nadie. Intenté volver a telefonear a Matt pero ahora comunicaba. Empezaba a frustrarme y volví a llamar a Tai, el cual también comunicaba. Yo gruñí para mis adentros y de mala gana me fui a mi casa, había perdido el entrenamiento para nada.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Hermanos o enemigos?

CAP2: HERMANOS O ENEMIGOS

Pasaron los días y admito que la curiosidad me estaba matando ¿Estaba bien Matt? ¿Por qué Tai no había querido contarme nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no contestaba a mis llamadas? ¿Por qué no había habido ensayo aquel día? Cogí el teléfono una vez más y volví a llamar "está es la última vez" me dije a mi mismo. Como era de esperar Yamato no contestó. Ya estaba harto, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Salí a la calle y me dirigí a casa de mi hermano. Al llegar llamé a la puerta pero no la abría nadie, "Maldita sea" era todo lo que lograba pensar, toqué el timbre un par de veces más y finalmente me rendí, me disponía a marcharme cuando al fin alguien abrió la puerta, era mi padre.

-Siento haberme demorado, estaba en el baño- dijo él - ¿Qué haces aquí, hijo?

-¿Está Matt?- pregunté sin responder a su pregunta

-Sí, está en su habitación, con un amigo

-¿Con un amigo?- pregunté aturdido. ¿Desde cuándo Matt invitaba a amigos a su casa? Cómo mucho había traído algún ligue mientras nuestro padre estaba de viaje, o al menos eso decían los rumores. Mi hermano era, sin duda alguna, una máquina de rumores. Desde que había cortado con Sora muchas chicas hacían lo imposible para que Matt se fijase en ellas, él era un ligón, según decían, lo cual, por otra parte, sólo conseguía hacer rabiar a la pelirroja, la única chica que fue capaz de entablar una relación seria con él, yo estaba seguro de que se seguían amando... sólo había una cosa que no encajaba ¿por qué había Matt roto con ella si aún la quería? Sin duda comprenderle era misión imposible, para ser mi hermano sabía tan poco de él… supongo que el hecho de que desde pequeños hubiésemos estado separados había ayudado en nuestro distanciamiento pero aun así éramos familia, maldita sea, no era justo… ¿acaso merecía yo esta indiferencia por su parte? La llamada de Tai sólo me había servido para replantearme la relación que tenía con mi él… ¿Qué sería eso que Matt me estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿A caso no confiaba en mí?

-Sí, tú debes conocerle, creo que fue con vosotros al Digimundo- contestó él- bueno pasa si quieres, hijo

-Gracias- contesté entrando en el apartamento. Me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta escuché a mi hermano, estaba hablando con alguien, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, era Tai, estaban hablando de mí. Nunca me he caracterizado por ser una persona cotilla, y menos con las cosas de mi hermano pero parecía que su conversación tenía que ver bastante conmigo así que escuché a través de la puerta, tal vez hice mal, pero lo hecho, hecho está

-¿De verdad no tienes pensado decírselo?- preguntaba la segunda voz que yo había reconocido como la de Tai

-No- contestó Matt

-Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo

-Ni se te ocurra, es mi hermano, yo decido lo que es mejor para él

-¿Es mejor que no sepa que….?- pronunció Tai, pero no pude acabar de escuchar, mi padre me había hablado justo en ese momento, maldita sea, ¿por qué? ¿por qué justo en ese momento?

-T.K., ¿Qué haces?

-N-no, nada, nada- respondí yo avergonzado y él me miró extrañado, después se fue a su dormitorio y yo solté un suspiro. A continuación golpee la puerta de Matt, ya estaba bien de escuchar a escondidas

-Adelante- dijo una voz procedente del interior de la habitación, la voz de Matt

-¿Hermano?- dije abriendo la puerta y él se quedó helado al verme

-¿Qué haces aquí T.K.?

-Busco respuestas. ¿Se puede saber que me estás ocultando?

-¿Qué? Yo no te oculto nada- contestó él nervioso

\- Tai me llamó el otro día, preguntándome si "ya habías hablado conmigo". He intentado ponerme en contacto contigo desde entonces pero parecía que hubieses desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- dije y mi hermano le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tai

-¿Por qué me miras así? Te envié un mensaje al momento avisándote de que le había llamado- protestó el joven de cabellos rebeldes

-¡Eso no excusa que hayas hecho el tonto!

-Pensé que se lo habrías dicho- defendió

-¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

-¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?- pregunté confuso

-De nada- contestó mi hermano con indiferencia

-¿Cómo que de nada?- dije yo

-Bueno… yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya, esto son cosas de hermanos- pronunció apurado el portador del valor haciendo "honor" a su emblema

-No- contestó Matt de forma rotunda- quién se va es T.K.

-¿Qué?

-¡He dicho que te largues! Soy tu hermano y estás en mi casa, hazme caso- dijo él fríamente, sus palabras fueron cómo un puñal en el corazón. ¿Por qué mi hermano me trataba de esta forma? ¿Había hecho yo algo? ¿En qué… en que momento había perdido a mi hermano? Parecía que le estuviese hablando a un desconocido, o peor, a un enemigo… ¿A caso era yo un enemigo para él? Sólo supe apretar los puños y obedecer dando un portazo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Una fotografía

CAP3: UNA FOTOGRAFÍA

Aún era temprano y después de la charla con Matt no tenía ánimos para nada así que decidí dar un paseo antes de ir a casa. Cuando me di de cuenta había llegado al muelle, allí vi a Kari sacando fotos. No estaba de humor así que intenté que no me viera, pero me vio

-Hola T.K., ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó ella

-Nada, sólo daba un paseo. ¿Y tú?- pregunté a pesar de que llevase la cámara en su mano derecha y la hubiese visto segundos antes sacando fotos. "T.K. eres tonto" me dije a mi mismo ¿cómo le podía haber preguntado algo tan evidente?

-Nada, sólo sacando fotos- dijo y acto seguido me fotografío a mí

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté riendo- no soy nada fotogénico

-Es que me había propuesto que hoy le sacaría una foto a todo lo bello que me encontrase- pronunció ella con las mejillas coloradas y yo no pude evitar ruborizarme también

-¿Yo? ¿Piensas que yo soy bello?

-S-sí- dijo ella- pero bello cómo un amigo, no cómo otra cosa, sólo amigos- rectificó nerviosa y con la cara totalmente colorada. Yo tan inocente como de costumbre sólo pude sonreír sin percatarme ni de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Habría sido un momento perfecto para declararle mis sentimientos, pero no lo hice… y ahora me moriré sin conocer la respuesta, moriré sin saber si ella me quiere tanto cómo yo a ella… aunque tal vez sea lo mejor, en el caso de que ella sintiese lo mismo por mí y hubiésemos comenzado una relación ahora eso sólo serviría para que lamentase aún más mi muerte, y yo no quiero que ni una sola lágrima suya lleve mi nombre

-Claro, tú también eres muy bella, cómo amigos- dije sonriendo de forma sincera

-Una cosa, T.K., ¿Estás bien?- ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Es cierto que no lo estaba pero eso ella no podía saberlo

-Si- contesté de forma rotunda y seca

-Te noto extraño- pronunció ladeando la cabeza y yo maldecía para mis adentros, Kari me conocía demasiado bien. Quise negarle la realidad pero me miraba con esos grandes y preocupados ojos rubís, me mordí el labio de la frustración y finalmente le narré lo que había ocurrido

-Oh…- es lo único que supo decir ella.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya- musité mirando el reloj pero en cuanto emprendí camino Kari pronunció mi nombre, haciendo que me parase en seco y diese media vuelta

-¡Espera T.K.!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo… creo que puede que yo sepa algo sobre lo de tu hermano

-¿Eh? ¿Lo qué?

-No… no sé si puedo decírtelo…

-¡Dímelo!- le ordené con los ojos desorbitados y ella dio un paso atrás- Yo… lo siento- dije arrepentido, no debí haberla tratado así, lo único que supe hacer fue huir, me había comportado cómo un cerdo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Maldita sea, ese no era yo. Necesitaba desconectar de todo, continué andando un buen rato dándole patadas a las piedras que se cruzaban por mi camino y finalmente llegué a mi casa, sin mediar palabra me dirigí a mi habitación, apoyé mi cara contra la almohada y me dormí. Aún era temprano para dormir pero había tenido un día muy largo y sólo deseaba escapar al mundo de los sueños.


	5. Capítulo 4: Habrías

CAP4: HABRÍAS

Pasaron los días, lo único que había hecho en todo ese tiempo era mirar al techo de mi habitación, sólo salía para comer e ir al baño, mi madre entraba de vez en cuando y me preguntaba si me pasaba algo, yo amablemente le contestaba que no, que no se preocupase, que me apetecía tener unos días para hacer el vago y la verdad es que no mentía, por mi comportamiento alguien podría pensar que estaba deprimido o algo por el estilo pero no, estaba bien, sólo quería tener unos días para mí. Encendí el teléfono, habían pasado varios días desde que no lo cogía, tenía algunas llamadas perdidas. Una era de Hayato, un chico del equipo de baloncesto, seguramente había llamado para preguntarme porqué había faltado al entrenamiento, otras dos de Kari y la más reciente pertenecía a mi hermano, había llamado dos horas antes. "Vaya… ¿Se habrá decidido a contarme lo que ocurre?" me preguntaba esperanzador y rápidamente pulse el botón de rellamada, pero estaba equivocado, Matt no había llamado para eso.

-¿Diga?- dijo una voz a través del teléfono

-¿Hermano? ¿Me llamaste?

-¿Quién es?

-¿Cuántas personas te llaman hermano?

-Cierto- dijo él riendo

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- pregunté a pesar de estar seguro de cuál sería la respuesta

-Por el tema de los libros

-¿Libros?- pregunté aturdido

-Claro, pronto comenzará el nuevo año escolar, papá dice que tienes que venir a ver los libros que usé yo a tú edad a ver si te sirven y así mamá no tiene que comprarlos

-¿De verdad me has llamado sólo para eso?- pregunté sin caber en mi de asombro

-Sí, ¿para que si no?

-Para contestarme a lo que te pregunté el otro día

-T.K., yo… adiós

-No, hermano, espera, no cuelgues- pronuncié demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho. ¿De verdad había llamado esperando que yo hubiese olvidado todo lo ocurrido? ¿Quién se supone que era? ¿Dori? *personaje de "Buscando a Nemo" con problemas de memoria

Me tiré en la cama y observe de nuevo las llamadas perdidas "Dos de Kari" murmuré. Sentía ganas de llamarla y disculparme de nuevo por haberle alzado la voz pero después de la conversación que acababa de tener con Matt no estaba de humor y temía que pudiese volver a perder los nervios. Cuando ya estaba decidido a no llamarla comenzó a sonar el teléfono, era ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Colgarle? No, yo era incapaz de colgarle.

-Lo siento- dije antes de darle tiempo a hablar, cosa que la dejo algo aturdida

-¿Qué? ¿Sientes lo que?

-Haberte gritado… el otro día, lo siento

-Ah, tranquilo, no pasa nada. T.K. tengo que hablar contigo. ¿A las siete en el muelle?

-A las siete en el muelle- confirmé

A partir de ese momento el reloj comenzó a avanzar asombrosamente despacio, estaba deseando verla.

Para llegar al lugar de encuentro había que pasar por la calle en la que se encontraba el apartamento de mi padre, al verlo yo no pude evitar quedarme unos minutos mirando cómo un bobo hacia este, mi hermano… mi hermano vivía en ese lugar desde hacía tantos años… éramos tan pequeños cuando nos separaron… yo apenas tenía 5 años, habían pasado casi 11 años desde entonces, ya debería haberme acostumbrado a la situación, había pasado más tiempo sin mi hermano que con él pero era en momentos como el que estaba pasando en los que no podía evitar mirar al pasado y pensar "¿Cómo sería si nuestros padres siguiesen juntos? ¿Cómo sería si nunca nos hubiesen separado? ¿Habría tomado mi hermano esa actitud de distanciamiento? ¿Podríamos… Podríamos ser realmente hermanos?" En esos momentos no me sentía cómo el hermano de Matt, más bien era la piedra en el camino de su vida. Finalmente cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté sacarme todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no servía de nada pensar en "habrías", lo que había pasado había pasado y ya está.


	6. Capítulo 5: Un encuentro en el muelle

CAP5: UN ENCUENTRO EN EL MUELLE

A pesar de haber salido relativamente temprano de casa llegué tarde a nuestro encuentro en el muelle, en parte supongo que fue culpa del haberme entretenido por el camino mirando un edificio mientras mi mente se autocondenaba. Pero al ver a Kari conseguí olvidarme de todo por unos instantes, llevaba una linda camiseta rosa con una falda de color oscuro, el viento le daba directamente en la cara, lo cuál hacía que sus cortos cabellos se desplazasen ligeramente hacia la derecha, ella disfrutaba de esa brisa con los ojos cerrados y yo permanecí un rato detrás suya mirándola embobado, parecía una diosa. Finalmente salude y ella se dio la vuelta mostrándome su sonrisa, una sonrisa tan bella que a su lado el lindo paisaje atardecido que nos rodeaba parecía simple basura.

-Hola- saludó ella- yo esto… respecto a tu hermano…

-No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, no quiero meterte en un compromiso

-No, no importa, tranquilo

-Está bien…

-La cuestión es que… hace unas semanas Matt empezó a venir a nuestra casa frecuentemente, y Tai a la suya. Le pregunté a mi hermano la razón de esto ya que cómo ya sabes…

-Ya, mi hermano es bastante antisocial- interrumpí yo

-No iba a decir eso- contesta soltando una leve risita- bueno, cómo iba diciendo le pregunté a mi hermano al respecto, al parecer Gennai les envió un mensaje

-¿Un mensaje?

-Sí, ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sólo se los ha avisado a ellos?

-Al parecer ese digimon no suponía una gran amenaza así que no era necesaria la intervención de todos…

-Entiendo…- contesté algo apenado, es cierto que nuestros hermanos habían sido los únicos en lograr la digievolución mega y por lo tanto sus digimons eran los más cualificados para luchar ante una amenaza pero no me agradaba que se nos excluyese de esto de tal forma de que ni siquiera supiésemos nada al respecto ¿es qué acaso sólo suponíamos un estorbo para ellos? Tal vez estuviese sacando conclusiones precipitadas pero sí es cierto que para Matt yo siempre había sido sólo un estorbo, recuerdo que hace años un niño rubio de 8 años con una gran gorra verde y una camiseta del mismo color se encontraba en un árbol con su hermano; un digimon con aspecto de marioneta estaba teletransportando a él y sus compañeros repetidamente a diferentes lugares por mera diversión, el hermano le decía que nunca dejaría de protegerle; a lo que el niño sólo pudo responderle que llevaban mucho tiempo unidos al grupo, todos habían luchado juntos así que ¿por qué sólo se preocupaba por él? ¿es que los demás no le importaban? Y él había peleado como el resto ¿es que sólo había sido una carga para él? ¿Tan débil y tan poco fiable le parecía que tenía que estar siempre protegiéndole?; en efecto, ese niño de la gorra verde era yo y aún hoy recuerdo esa conversación con pelos y señales, creo que fue a partir de ahí cuando mi hermano se comenzó a distanciar más y más de mí. Supuse que si sólo estaba a mi lado cuando necesitaba su protección significaba que permanecía a mi lado sólo por pena, no querría dejar sólo a un niño llorón indefenso…

-… pero creo que ocurrió algo- siguió relatando la muchacha, un día después de que ambos volvieran del mundo digital desde el ordenador de nuestra casa los noté algo sobresaltados… escuché a Tai decir que necesitaban la ayuda del resto pero tú hermano no quería, decía que si en un principio se lo habían encargado a ellos, ellos serían capaces de arreglárselas solos

-Mi hermano siempre tan orgulloso- musité apretando los puños

-Es todo lo que sé- dijo ella cabizbaja

-Es suficiente- contesté yo respondiendo sonriente- ¿Te importa si me marchó ya? Tengo que hacer una llamada

-¿A quién? ¿A tu hermano?

-No, ese no me va a decir nada, ni siquiera responde a mis llamadas, al tuyo- respondí con indiferencia

-¿Al mío? ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez a él si consiga sacarle la información que necesito…

-Sí, claro…. Tai está ahora en casa… podrías acompañarme de camino de vuelta y así habláis en persona- pronunció ella ruborizada- Así no puede colgarte

-Claro, buena idea- contesté yo y emprendimos camino a su casa. Ella estuvo todo el trayecto intentando entablar conversación pero yo andaba un poco en mi mundo, no podía evitar pensar en mi hermano, quizás yo no le importase a él pero él a mí sí, tal vez demasiado….


	7. Capítulo 6: La respuesta llega

CAP6: LA RESPUESTA LLEGA EN FORMATO TEXTO

Cuando al fin llegamos a la vivienda de los Yagami pudimos ver a Tai en el sofá tomándose un refresco

-Hola hermano

-Hola Kar...- empezó a pronunciar Tai mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su hermana pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba sola, también estaba yo, lo que le hizo interrumpir su oración- ¿Qué haces aquí T.K.?

-Tai necesito saber lo que ocurre con mi hermano.

-Yo te lo diría pero le prometí que no te contaría nada-contestó él

-Tai, maldita sea, esto no es un juego, si el Digimundo está en peligro no deberíais tener reparo en pedir ayuda

-No es tan fácil cómo parece...

-¿Por qué no?- se me adelanto preguntando Kari antes de que yo pudiese formular esa misma cuestión- Ya hemos luchado juntos antes, hermano

-Es que... si os lo decimos querréis ir todos

-Sigo sin ver el problema...-dije yo con cierto enfado en mi voz

-El problema está en que... no deberíais ir todos

-¡Eso es absurdo! Somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido- repliqué

-¡Eso díselo a tú hermano!

-¿Cómo? ¡Si pasa de mí!

-Lo hace por tu bien, T.K.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso por mi bien? ¡Explícate de una vez!

-¡No puedo!- dijo y acto seguido los tres recibimos a la vez un mensaje en nuestros teléfonos, era un correo, de Gennai

-Vaya, que oportuno-dije yo sonriendo malévolamente, parecía que al fin íbamos a poder descubrir lo que tanto nos habían intentado ocultar esos dos

-¡Espera, T.K.! No lo abras- dijo rápidamente Tai al comprobar quién era el remitente del mensaje

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo... no puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí a...

-Si, ya, a mi hermano, me da igual lo que le hayas prometido, parece que ahora vamos a poder descubrir que pasa- dije y acto seguido leí en voz alta el mensaje, el cuál decía lo siguiente:

"Estimados niños elegidos:

Cómo ya sabréis el portador del valor y el de la amistad han estado viajando al Digimundo con la esperanza de acabar con un enemigo, sin embargo hemos estado engañados, el verdadero enemigo no era el cuál perseguían, ese era sólo un esbirro. Supongo que ya sabréis que ese sujeto derrotó a MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon en apenas unos segundos, es por eso que debéis viajar inmediatamente todos a nuestro mundo, como ya habréis podido comprobar he tenido que bloquear la entrada al Digimundo a través de los ordenadores para que ese monstruo no pudiese acceder a vuestro mundo, he estado buscando otra forma de que podáis llegar y por eso os escribo, creo que si juntáis vuestros dispositivos digitales cómo aquella vez hace 7 años lograreis llegar.

Atentamente: Gennai"

-Vaya... te das de cuenta de que dice "cómo ya sabréis", teníais que habérnoslo dicho, pero no, es mejor ir de lobitos solitarios- dije yo de forma chulesca

-Ya te he dicho que ha sido cosa de tu hermano... además que lo hace por tú bien

-¿Por mi bien? ¿A que te refieres?

-Él sólo intenta protegerte, T.K.

-Tengo 15 años, se cuidarme solito-repliqué

-Yo no he dicho que no sea así- pronunció mientras su hermana nos miraba con aire de preocupación sin saber que decir.

-¿Estáis hablando otra vez de los monstruos digitales esos?-preguntó la señora Yagami y los tres nos sobresaltamos.

-Mamá, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?- preguntó Tai totalmente agobiado y con una gota de sudor recorriéndole por la frente

-Un rato

-Eso no es una respuesta- replicó él

-Está bien, está bien, bueno da igual. Voy a hacer la cena, ¿Takeru te vas a quedar a cenar?- preguntó y al instante Kari me susurró al oído que corriese si es que apreciaba mi vida e intenté evitar la risa, ya había oído hablar antes de las "grandes" cualidades de la señora Yagami pero nunca había probado ninguno de sus platos "No puede ser para tanto" pensaba inocentemente yo, ¡oh que equivocado estaba!

-Muchas gracias pero si no me voy ya a casa mi madre se preocupará

-Puedes llamarla desde el fijo. Insisto en que te quedes, voy a preparar un delicioso pastel de carne

-Corre T.K., corre- me susurró de nuevo su hija

-Está bien- contesté, respuesta de la que me arrepentiría enseguida, y mucho, y no sólo por la "comida"


	8. Capítulo 7: Una cena con los Yagami

CAP7: UNA CENA CON LOS YAGAMI

Durante la cena tome asiento al lado de Kari; enfrente estaba su padre; al lado de este su madre y en el borde de la mesa Tai

-¿Y este tipo de cabellos rubios?-preguntó el señor Yagami- Tai, ¿Es amigo tuyo?

-Supongo que sí, ha venido a hablar conmigo pero lo ha invitado Kari- dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hermana como si insinuase que entre nosotros había algo, aunque claro, estaba bromeando, si realmente sospechase que hubiese algo entre nosotros no me dejaría acercarme a Kari ni a 100km de distancia.

-No le llames tipo, papá, tú lo conoces, es el hijo de Natsuko Takaishi, vino con nosotros al Digimundo ¿recuerdas?

-¿Digimundo? ¿Aun seguís con esas cosas de los bichos digitales?- preguntó el padre

-No son bichos-replicó la hija

-Lo que tú digas, cariño

-Mi amor ¿Qué manera es esta de tratar a los invitados? Estás asustando al pobre Takeru- dijo la señora Yagami

-¿Takeru?-preguntó él

-Yo- dije tímidamente, esa era sin duda una de las conversaciones más incómodas que había vivido

-¿Por qué sabes su nombre?

-¡Porque viene seguido a nuestra casa!

-Bueno, seguido... de vez en cuando- dije yo tímidamente y admito que también algo asustado

-¿Ah sí? Pues no me gusta, cuidadito con lo que haces chaval, de ahora en adelante te voy a tener vigilado- pronunció y yo tragué saliva, no podía verme la cara a mi mismo pero estoy seguro de que estaría totalmente pálido, y no debido a el pastel de carne, el cuál, por cierto, me produciría un gran dolor de barriga esa misma noche

-Hermano no te rías- le susurró Hikari a Tai mientras le propinaba un leve codazo

-No puedo evitarlo, mira la cara de T.K., no sabe dónde meterse- contestó a lo bajo y entre risas, al menos alguien se divirtió en aquella velada porque para mí resultó una tortura y a Kari tampoco parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia, me fijé en que estuvo todo el rato con las mejillas coloradas como un tomate


	9. Capítulo 8: ¡Vamos al Digimundo!

CAP8: ¡VAMOS AL DIGIMUNDO!

Al cabo de unos días todos los elegidos nos reunimos en casa de Izzy, después de haber recibido el mensaje de Gennai todos habían bombardeado a llamadas a los dos principales implicados, exigiendo explicaciones, estaban acorralados, a mi hermano no le quedaba otra opción que hablar.

-¿Y por qué ellos?-preguntaba un Daisuke cabreado

-Son los mas fuertes- respondía totalmente sereno Ken

-¿Los mas fuertes según que criterio?-volvía replicar el primero

-Ellos son los únicos que han logrado llegar a la etapa mega

-Ya bueno, es que no todos tenemos hermanitos con ángeles todopoderosos que lanzan flechitas para digievolucionar- dijo Sora uniéndose a la lucha de Davis, aunque más que defender a Davis lo que estaba haciendo era defender su "honor" ante el de un rubio que le había roto el corazón

-Noto algo de rencor en tu tono- dijo Tai

\- No es eso... simplemente... no me parece justo…

-A mi tampoco- apoyaba Davis sin enterarse de lo que realmente estaba pasando

-Que más da, ese no es el tema, el tema es que...-empezó a pronunciar Jou pero yo lo interrumpí

-El tema es que mi hermano va de chulo y nos hemos tenido que enterar de todo gracias a un correo, que si no seguiríamos en la ignorancia mientras estos dejaban que el Mundo Digital se destruyese por completo- pronuncié y se hizo el silencio, todos me miraban con cara de "¿De verdad Takeru ha dicho eso?". Pues sí, yo, Takeru Takaishi, había lanzado una clara pulla contra mi hermano, aquel hermano al cuál siempre había respetado y admirado pero mi paciencia ya había pasado un límite

-¡Takeru!- protestó mi hermano y yo lo mire con enfado sin responder

-Bueno dejémonos de peleas- dijo Jou, desde siempre él se había encargado de "apagar el fuego", nunca me habría imaginado que algún día el conflicto que fuese a disolver fuese entre Matt y yo... - Entonces... dejémonos de tonterías, juntemos los digivices, el Digimundo nos espera- dijo decidido, muy decidido, había madurado tanto con el paso de los años... el Jou que yo conocí jamás hubiese dicho eso, supongo que de alguna forma nuestras aventuras en el Mundo Digital nos hicieron madurar a todos aunque claro, también tenía que ver el hecho de que hubiesen pasado 7 años desde aquella primera aventura. Todos obedecimos y en cuanto realizamos la acción una luz blanca con forma de óvalo apareció en la pared, era una puerta, una puerta al Digimundo.

-¡Adelante niños elegidos! ¡En marcha!- gritaba una Yoley entusiasmada.

-¡Sí!- respondimos todos, bueno, todos a excepción de Matt

-Esperad un momento- pronunció él

-¿Va algo mal?- preguntó Mimi

-¿Que pasa? ¿El lobito solitario va a llorar porque quiere hacer las cosas él solo?- dijo Sora, Sora solía ser una chica amable con todo el mundo pero desde la ruptura con Matt la amabilidad hacia este se había transformado en odio, sin embargo, Matt nunca respondía a sus pullas, yo estaba seguro de que eso era porque aún la amaba.

-No, no tengo ningún problema con que vayáis vosotros, pero me niego a que vaya Takeru- pronunció y yo no cupe en mi de asombro. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Qué?-dije incrédulo y recordé lo que nos había dicho Tai el otro día "querréis ir todos... y no deberíais ir todos" ¿Se refería Tai a mí? ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Aún nos estaban ocultando algo?

-Eso no es justo, Matt- dijo Kari saliendo en mi defensa pero Tai le hizo un gesto para que no se metiese

-He dicho que tú no vas- repitió él totalmente serio, los demás nos miraban en silencio casi tan incrédulos como yo

-¿Por qué no?

-Ese digimon es muy fuerte, no podré protegerte de él...-dijo él, también Tai había dicho que Matt lo hacía por protegerme... era todo tan extraño

-¿Qué? Yo no necesito que me protejas, hermano. Yo también tengo un digimon, Patamon y yo hemos luchado muchas veces juntos... y muchas de ellas sin tu ayuda. Yo solo pude escapar de Puppetmon, yo solo pude salvaros cuando Piedmon os convirtió en muñecos, yo solo pude rescatar a Kari del Mar Oscuro, yo solo pude...

-¡Basta ya! ¡He dicho que no vas y punto!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo hacer y lo que no?- contesté lleno de rabia, y... y de tristeza ¿Cómo podía mi hermano estar diciéndome eso?

-Soy tu hermano mayor y esto es lo mejor para ti

-No, tu no eres mi hermano, si lo fueses no me impedirías ir- dije, no sé si mis palabras le hicieron algún daño a él pero sin duda a mi me resultó muy difícil decirlas, fue cómo clavarme un puñal. Nunca me habría imaginado que algún día le diría esas palabras. Di un paso al frente y me dirigí hacia el portal

-He dicho que no vas- dijo Matt agarrándome del brazo

-Y yo he dicho que tú no me mandas- dije soltándome bruscamente y cruzando el óvalo de luz. Una vez en el Digimundo aproveché para frotarme los ojos mientras los demás no cruzaban, no quería derramar ni un sola lágrima.

Al instante algo saltó a mis brazos, era mi amigo y fiel compañero, Patamon, detrás venían el resto de digimons: Agumon, V-mon, Palmon... pero faltaba alguien, Gabumon.


	10. Capítulo 9: Hermano, ha llegado la hora

CAP9: HERMANO, HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE HABLAR

Tai nos condujo al Castillo de nuestro enemigo, Matt y él lo habían encontrado en su último viaje al Digimundo, aquel en el que descubrieron a su verdadero enemigo y sus digimons fueron trágicamente derrotados. Mi hermano y yo no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde nuestra llegada, en cambio, con Tai no paraba de hablar por lo bajo. ¿Qué nos estaban escondiendo?

-Es aquí- dijo Tai señalando el inmenso edificio que estaba delante de nuestras narices

-T.K., por favor, no entres- me dijo Yamato

-¿Puedes decirme de una vez lo que pasa?

-Sólo si me prometes que no entrarás

-No puedo prometerte eso

-Vamos, ya es hora de que el chico lo sepa- dijo Tai apoyando una mano en el hombro de Matt

-Esta bien- dijo él soltando un suspiro- T.K., esto...- dijo y finalmente Matt comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido aquel día, aquello que tanto había insistido en ocultar:

"Finalmente habíamos conseguido derrotar al que hasta el momento creíamos que era nuestro enemigo, Adremon, pero de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y de este salió un gran digimon. Era muy alto y delgado, tan delgado que daba grima verle; tenía dos grandes alas de pájaro con escasas plumas, las cuales parecían como podridas; sus articulaciones eran largas, largas y extremadamente extrañas, estaba tan delgado que incluso se le transparentaban los huesos y se le notaban tanto las costillas que parecía que no tenía piel encima; sus manos eran como garras y sus uñas extensas, afiladas y retorcidas; en su rodilla tenía un rascazo a través del cuál se le visualizaba el hueso; respecto a la cara tenía una parte azulada, cómo una gruesa linea, el resto era blanco como la nieve; y carecía de pupila en su ojo derecho, en el cuál también tenía una cicatriz que le recorría la mitad de la cara; se hacía llamar Dorokomon. En un segundo lanzó un ataque que devolvió a WereGarurumon y MetalGreymon al nivel infantil, ninguno de los dos era capaz de moverse. Pensamos que ese era nuestro fin pero Dorokomon no tenía interés alguno en nosotros.

-Esperanza- dijo abriendo la boca y desprendiendo sangre por está al hacerlo. Su voz era muy profunda pero afónica, daba escalofríos- Esperanza- repitió y yo inmediatamente pensé en T.K., estaba seguro de que se refería a mi hermano.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté yo

-La esperanza debe morir

-¿Cómo puede morir un sentimiento?- preguntó el burdo de Tai

-Sencillo- dijo el riendo, al reír más y más sangre le salía por su boca- matar al que posee la esperanza

-¿T-te refieres a T.K?- pregunté yo temiéndome lo peor

-¿T.K? Así que ese es el nombre del portador de la esperanza...

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un solo pelo a mi hermano!

-¿Hermano? Así que la amistad y la esperanza son familia

-Eso no te importa- dije totalmente frustrado apretando con fuerza mis puños

-Tú me traerás a la esperanza

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás!

-Oh, si lo harás- dijo y acto seguido envolvió a Gabumon en una esfera negra, yo intente impedirlo pero esa esfera quemaba, esta comenzó a levitar y se dirigió hacia él- Lo harás si quieres volver a ver a esta cosa

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué a él?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora marchaos si no queréis que os mate aquí mismo- dijo y no tuvimos mas opción que obedecer. Y eso es todo"

Al terminar de escuchar el relato de mi hermano había comprendido al fin que realmente si me quería, tal y como había dicho intentaba protegerme... pero yo no quería que me protegiese

-Hermano...- es todo lo que pude pronunciar

-No digas nada, Takeru

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó una preocupada Hikari Yagami a su hermano mayor y este asintió

-Pues yo estoy con Matt, T.K. no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro, no entres- dijo mi adorada muchacha y todos asintieron.

-No, yo no puedo permitir que os pongáis en peligro por mi culpa, si a mi es lo que busca a mi es lo que encontrará, venceremos a ese monstruo, ¿verdad Patamon?

-¡Claro!- confirmó mi compañero

-No digas tonterías...- comenzó a decir Miyako

-No- interrumpió Davis- yo estoy con T.K., si estuviese en su lugar tampoco me perdonaría que mis amigos lucharan por mi. Vamos, el rubiales es fuerte, no se dejará matar fácilmente- dijo apoyando el brazo en mi hombro- Además estaremos todos juntos, protegiéndole, unidos no podemos fallar-dijo y yo sonreí, creo que esa fue la primera vez que obtuve apoyo por su parte

-¿Estás seguro Takeru?- preguntó Mimi, con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, al igual que los demás

-Si- respondí decidido

-Entonces vamos- dijo sonriente la portadora de la inocencia y emprendimos camino. Cuando estábamos a punto de abrir el gran portón mi hermano me volvió a agarrar del brazo

-Por favor, no vayas, T.K.

-No te preocupes por mí, es más, eres tú el que no tiene compañero, tal vez deberías quedarte tú, no me lo perdonaría si te pasase algo

-Por eso mismo tengo que entrar, Gabumon me espera


	11. Capítulo 10: Bienvenido seas Esperanza

CAP10: BIENVENIDO SEAS, ESPERANZA

Al cruzar la puerta escuchamos una fuerte voz con afónismo, al igual que la del tal Dorokomon, según la había descrito mi hermano

-Esperanza al fin has llegado. Pero parece que vienes acompañado, sólo os devolveré a Gabumon si luchas tú solo contra mí

-¡De eso nada! Te venceremos juntos, cómo un equipo y rescataremos a Gabumon- gritó Davis apresuradamente

-No, espera, lucharé yo solo- dije decidido

-Ni se te ocurra, Takaishi- me dijo firmemente Kari

-No, si no salgo vivo de esta al menos Gabumon estará a salvo

-Te lo prohíbo- dijo mi hermano

-No puedes protegerme siempre Matt, está es mi decisión

-Ohhh que tierno, voy a llorar- dijo burlescamente la voz, empecemos- dijo y acto seguido una puerta apareció de la nada- Pasa esperanza, tus amigos podrán observar la pelea a través de las pantallas de la pared. Yo, junto a mi compañero, fui al encuentro y nada más entrar la puerta se cerró detrás nuestra. Delante de mis narices había un digimon que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción que había dado mi hermano aunque en persona daba mucho más miedo de lo que se pudiese imaginar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero sabía que Patamon estaba a mi lado.

-¿Y Gabumon?- pregunté yo furioso

-Uno de mis esbirros ya se lo está devolviendo a tu hermano- dijo y un río de sangre le salió de la boca, era asqueroso

-Está bien- dije y acto seguido sostuve con fuerza mi digivice- ¡Patamon, digievoluciona!

-Patamon superdigievoluciona en... MAGNAANGEMON

-Pero antes de empezar déjame preguntarte una cosa- dije yo- ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por que derrotar a la esperanza? ¿Que tengo de especial?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos, si vas a matarme déjame al menos saber el porqué

-Está bien, me alimento de las esperanzas rotas de las personas- dijo el siniestro enemigo- ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo era un digimon apuesto y fuerte, mírame ahora, ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar sin expulsar sangre. Esto es culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía?- pregunté atónito

-Claro, al alimentarme de desesperanza, cuanta más esperanza haya más débil seré yo, y tú, joven, eres la esperanza personificada, desde que apareciste me he ido deteriorando tanto... ahora soy sólo un pobre monstruo, y tu esperanza va en aumento, ¡no te puedo permitir vivir! ¡me costarás la vida, maldito!

-Pero... ¿por qué mi emblema? Es decir, ¿por qué te alimentas de desesperanza y no de otra cosa?

-No te creas especial joven egocéntrico, originalmente eramos 8 digimons... ahora, ahora sólo quedamos dos- pronunció y yo me temí lo peor ¿había otro enemigo tan fuerte como él esperándonos fuera?

-¿Que les paso?

-Murieron por falta de alimento, sus opuestos estaban más presentes en las personas. Pero la esperanza, la gente la pierde tan fácilmente, cada vez tienen menos por lo que luchar, oh yo era muy fuerte, era tan fuerte... ¡y lo seguiría siendo si no fuese por tu maldita luz de esperanza!

-¿Cuál es el otro digimon que ha sobrevivido?

-Dímelo tú

-¿L-luz?- pregunté dudoso

-Bravo, ¿cómo lo has adivinado?

-Porque cuanto más brillante es la luz más oscura es la sombra...

-Exacto, eres inteligente, Esperanza, una pena que vayas a morir


	12. Capítulo 11: Ha llegado mi fin

CAP11: HA LLEGADO MI FIN

MagnaAngemon atacaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el enemigo ni se inmutaba, ni se molestaba en defenderse, tampoco atacaba, sólo permanecía inmóvil con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Has acabado?- le preguntó burlescamente Dorokomon a mi compañero y acto seguido sin apenas inmutarse le lanzó un rayo oscuro, era tan potente que me impulsó hacia atrás, caí de golpe, tenía algunas heridas y la ropa llena de polvo, pero estaba aceptablemente bien.

-¡MagnaAngemon!- grité yo mientras veía a mi amigo caer en picado al suelo. Al aterrizar ya había regresado a su etapa bebé II. Me levanté cómo pude y fui corriendo a su lado pero no respondía- Tokomon,por favor, Tokomon, despierta

-Hazlo digievolucionar al nivel mega, así es muy aburrido- dijo Dorokomon pero yo no hacía nada, después de todo ¿que iba a hacer? Patamon nunca había alcanzado ese nivel, no podía hacer nada- Espera un momento, ¿no llega al nivel mega, cierto?- preguntó y echo a reír

-Tokomon, despierta- es todo lo que yo podía pronunciar al ver en tal estado a mi compañero. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Era este mi fin? Todo estaba acabado, había sido un iluso al creer que podría lograrlo... tal vez debería haberle hecho caso a mi hermano... no, eso no, eso nunca, si yo no estuviese aquí serían ellos los que estuviesen al borde de la muerte, eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Tantas luchas, tanto sufrimiento... para acabar así, todo estaba perdido, no valía la pena seguir luchando, no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Después de todo... ¿cómo se me había podido pasar por la cabeza que podría con él? Tan sólo era un crío estúpido... Matt, mamá, papá... no había podido despedirme de ninguno, esperaba que al menos supiesen que les quiero, puede que no se lo hubiese dicho suficientes veces. Tampoco me había despedido de mis amigos, ¿me echarían ellos de menos? ¿Irían a llorar a mi tumba? ¿Iría Kari a llorar a mi tumba? ¿o se olvidará de mí? Que pregunta más tonta, claro que se olvidaría de mi, tan sólo era un amigo, ya haría otros, sí, Kari me olvidaría, todos me acabarían olvidando.

De repente Dorokomon empezó a hacerse más poderoso, poco a poco iba perdiendo su aspecto enfermizo: sus podridas alas empezaron a ser repobladas de plumas; su delgada complexión comenzó a convertirse en una fuerte y corpulenta; sus heridas se curaron y el hueso de la rodilla dejó de ser visible; su cara recibió una tonalidad amarilla oscura y el ojo que hasta el momento había carecido de pupila obtuvo una del mismo color que el rostro. Esa nueva imagen imponía miedo y respeto sólo con verle

-Sí, sí- gritaba. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso si yo seguía vivo? De repente soltó un grito y desprendió una gran energía, la fuerza de esta me precipitó contra la pared en menos de segundo y caí al suelo sin fuerzas, me dolía todo, sólo quería morirme. ¿Ya estaba? ¿De verdad había acabado conmigo tan rápido?

-M-mátame ya- rogué yo con mis últimas fuerzas y a continuación tosí, tosí sangre.

-Mira quién expulsa ahora sangre- pronunció riendo- lo haré, tranquilo, después de todo no recuperaré todas mis fuerzas hasta que lo haga, pero antes te haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento que tuve que soportar- dijo y acto seguido expulsó una gran ráfaga de viento, viento ardiente, viento negro ardiente, quemaba; que me empujó de nuevo hacia la pared. Este era mi fin, los ojos se me cerraban, no era capaz ni de visualizar al enemigo, lo veía todo tan borroso... era mi fin. Finalmente junté los párpados, estaba listo para morirme. De pronto escuché una voz, se escuchaba muy débil pero pude reconocer que pertenecía a una mujer, ¿A caso había muerto ya y los ángeles me estaban dando la bienvenida?


	13. Capítulo 12: Esperanza

CAP12: ESPERANZA

-T.K. no te rindas- pronunció esa dulce voz- Por favor T.K. abre los ojos, no te rindas T.K., ¡abre los ojos!- dijo con aún más fuerza aunque la voz seguía siendo sólo un eco lejano- ¡No pierdas la esperanza!- mencionó y yo, cómo pude, despegue mis párpados.

-¿E-esperanza?- murmuré y volví a toser expulsando más sangre

-¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó la voz

-Sí- volví a musitar mientras de nuevo el líquido rojo salía disparado de mi boca.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya os dije que si gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte nos oiría- decía entusiasmada la voz, podría... ¿podría ser esa la voz de Hikari? Juraría que era su voz... se lo habría preguntado pero no quería volver a hablar, cada vez que lo hacía sentía cómo si algo se rompiese dentro de mí.

-¡Vamos hermano! ¡Levántate!- gritaba una nueva voz ¿Matt?

-¡Eres el portador de la esperanza! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y hazle honor a tu emblema de una vez por todas! ¿No ves que el haberla perdido es lo que está alimentando a ese bicho?- dijo quién creo que era Davis

-Podéis gritar todo lo que queráis, ¿No lo veis? Ya no es capaz ni de moverse, este es su fin- dijo Dorokomon riendo

-Esperanza...- dije yo de nuevo, esta vez más alto, lo más alto que pude, pero no tenía fuerzas y seguía sonando cómo un simple murmullo- N-no voy a perder la esperanza... nunca- dije e intenté levantarme pero acto seguido me desmayé.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver de nuevo a mi alado compañero transformado en MagnaAngemon, él sabía que no podría derrotar a Dorokomon pero ese no era su objetivo, sólo estaba intentando protegerme

-¿M-MagnaAngemon? ¿C-cómo has digievolucionado?- pregunté asombrado con la voz entrecortada y tosí rojo nuevamente.

-No iba a dejarte morir- dijo él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? ¿Que había pasado? Tokomon estaba bien... parecía un sueño, pero no lo era, dolía demasiado para serlo ¿Que estaba pasando cuando perdí el conocimiento? Había... ¿había realmente escuchado las voces de mis amigos o fuera sólo un delirio?

-¡Vamos T.K.! ¡Tú puedes!- dijo de repente una leve voz quebrada, cómo si hubiese estado llorando... parecía... parecía nuevamente la voz de Kari. No habían sido imaginaciones mías, había comenzado a gritar con todas sus fuerzas para que yo pudiese oírla y los demás la habían acompañado. Ellos creían en mí, ellos tenían esperanza en mí, esperanza... ¿Cómo había podido perderla?

-Este es vuestro fin- dijo sonriente el enemigo

-No, me niego a creer eso- dije y reuní todas mis fuerzas para intentar ponerme en pie, me dolía todo, me dolía incluso el simple hecho de respirar, pero no importaba. Me levanté y aunque temblando, intenté mantener el equilibrio. A continuación pase la manga por el rostro para limpiarme la sangre que se me había quedado pegada después de la tos- M-mis amigos creen en mí, no todo está acabado, m-me niego a creer que todo este acabado, no estoy luchando solo, ellos están peleando conmigo ¡Me niego a perder la esperanza! Por mí, por ellos, ¡por todos!- pronuncié y acto seguido un reconfortante haz de luz amarilla me envolvió, era la esperanza, era mi esperanza. Parecía que esta cegaba a Dorokomon y le hacía perder sus fuerzas, nuevamente iba adoptando un aspecto putrefacto. MagnaAngemon aprovechó la situación para acabar con él y abrió una puerta del destino, la cuál se lo tragó para siempre.

-Muy bien MagnaAngemon- dije con mis últimas fuerzas mientras la puerta que me separaba de mis amigos comenzaba a abrirse

-No me felicites, lo has logrado tú- dijo sonriendo, yo le habría respondido con el mismo gesto pero incluso eso me provocaba demasiado dolor

-¡T.K!¡Lo conseguiste!- gritaron mis amigos mientras corrían en mi encuentro, yo miré hacia ellos, feliz al comprobar que todo había terminado, pero carecía de fuerza alguna y me desvanecí, lo único que pude oír fue a mi hermano pronunciar mi nombre preocupado al verme caer.


	14. Capítulo 13: Despertar

CAP13: DESPERTAR

Al recobrar el conocimiento abrí los ojos un segundo y los cerré dos, todo me resultaba tan confuso... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Que había ocurrido?

Cuando al fin separé mis párpados definitivamente pude ver que había alguien a mi lado que me sujetaba la mano con fuerza, era Matt

-¡Takeru!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos... nunca antes había visto llorar a Yamato- Al fin te has despertado, me tenías muy preocupado

-¿Q-que ha pasado? ¿D-dónde estamos?

-Has vencido a Dorokomon

-Hemos- corregí

-¿Hemos?

-No lo habría conseguido sin vosotros- pronunció y mi hermano me mostró una melancólica sonrisa- ¿Dónde estamos?- volví a preguntar

-En una cueva, en el Digimundo

-¿Digimundo? ¿Que hacemos aún aquí? Hemos acabado con Dorokomon, deberíamos haber regresado ya

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Que debería recordar? Ahora mismo lo tengo todo muy confuso, hermano

-Entiendo... pues... aún queda otro enemigo, el opuesto a la luz- pronunció Matt y yo recordé la conversación que había tenido con Dorokomon en la cuál este decía que inicialmente había habido 8 digimons contrarios a nuestros emblemas pero que sólo habían sobrevivido él y el correspondiente a la luz... luz... Hikari, este digimon iría a por ella y yo estaba seguro de que el nuevo enemigo sería mucho más fuerte que Dorokomon, al fin y al cabo cuanto más brillante es la luz más oscura es la sombra. "¿Pero cómo saben ellos eso?", me preguntaba y recordé que habían estado viendo la pelea a través de unas pantallas que había en la pared, para Dorokomon la pelea había sido un juego, un circo.

-Cierto...una cosa, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Han ido a recolectar suministros y leña para preparar la comida

-Entiendo...- dije intentando levantarme a pesar del dolor que aún me perduraba

-Eh, eh, ¿Que haces?- preguntó sobresaltado mi hermano

-Levantarme- dije yo respondiendo lo obvio

-Aún no estás bien

-Yo me encuentro bien- mentí, pero si le decía que en realidad me sentía cómo si una apisonadora me hubiese pasado por encima no me habría dejado moverme ni un milímetro

-Está bien- dijo él dándome la mano para ayudarme pero en cuanto estuve a media distancia del suelo volví a perder la consciencia.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento ya no estaba mi hermano a mi lado si no Sora.

-Bienvenido de nuevo- dijo sonriente la pelirroja

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?- pregunté nuevamente aturdido

-Venciste a Dorokomon y...

-No, no me refiero a eso, juraría que ya me había despertado antes...

-Y lo hiciste, o al menos eso dice tu hermano, pero te volviste a desmayar al intentar levantarte

-Cierto...-dije recordando vagamente lo que había pasado- Hablando de mi hermano, ¿Dónde está?

-Ahora es de noche, han pasado bastantes horas desde que te despertaste por primera vez, todos están durmiendo. Espera un momento y los aviso

-No- dije inmediatamente- no los molestes, además necesito tranquilidad

-Le prometí a tu hermano que le avisaría si recobrabas la consciencia. ¿Sabes una cosa? No se ha separado de tu lado desde que te recogimos inconsciente en el castillo de Dorokomon. He tenido que convencerle para que me dejase vigilarte yo y así él pudiese descansar

-Gracias por preocuparte por él- dije y Sora se ruborizó

-¿Qué? E-esto no lo hago por él, lo hago por ti, Takeru- contestó nerviosa

-No cuela- dije intentando reír pero sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y me lleve las manos a este soltando un grito ahogado. Al realizar el movimiento pude darme de cuenta de algo que se me había pasado por desapercibido antes, tenía el pecho al descubierto, sólo había algunas vendas tapándolo. ¿Y mi camiseta?

-¡T.K.! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto rápidamente la pelirroja

-S-sí- dije cómo pude y tome aire- ¿Y estas vendas que llevo?- pregunté cuando el dolor del pecho comenzó a desvanecerse

-Las trajo Jou, él siempre está preparado -contestó ella sonriente y se hizo el silencio

-Aún le quieres, ¿verdad?- pregunté yo retomando la conversación que habíamos establecido antes de que yo me llevase las manos al pecho por el dolor lo cuál a ella la dejo algo desconcertada en un primer momento

-¿A Jou?

-No, a mi hermano

-T.K. yo...

-No diré nada

-Es que...

-Anda dímelo, considéralo cómo él último deseo de un pobre moribundo

-Pero si tú no te estás muriendo- contestó riendo

-Eso lo dices porque no sientes el dolor que siento yo- pronuncié y ella rápidamente borró la sonrisa de su rostro cambiándolo por un gesto de preocupación

-T.K...

-No te preocupes, no es nada- mentí- Sólo contéstame a lo que te he peguntado

-Sí, aún lo amo... pero él no me ama a mí, puede tener a la chica que él quiera...

-Y eso te pone celosa, y furiosa, furiosa de que te haya olvidado tan rápido, ¿cierto? Por eso siempre que hablas estás lanzándole pullas, pero si te fijas él jamás responde, yo creo que eso es porque aún le gustas

-¿Entonces por qué cortó conmigo?

-Eso... eso no lo sé-respondí apenado- pero creo que deberías hablar con él

-Y hablando de amores, ahora me toca a mí preguntar, ¿Qué hay de ti y Kari?

-¿Kari y yo?- pregunté ruborizándome y olvidando por un momento mi dolor

-Se nota que os gustáis, ¿por qué no le pides salir?

-A mi no me gusta Kari- negué

-Claro, por eso tienes las mejillas cómo un tomate- pronunció ella riendo- bueno, voy a avisar Yamato de que te has despertado o no me lo perdonará- dijo levantándose y en menos de unos segundos todos vinieron corriendo a mi lado

-¿No era qué sólo ibas a despertar a mi hermano?- dije yo asombrado

-No pude evitarlo- contestó la ex de mi hermano soltando una risilla

-Al fin das señales de vida cacho vago, llevabas tres días durmiendo- dijo Daisuke

-¿Tres ?- pregunté asombrado

-Sí, eres el feo durmiente- dijo riendo, haciendo referencia al cuento de "La bella durmiente" , yo intenté reír también pero volví a sentir ese dolor en el pecho aunque esta vez aguanté el dolor para mis adentros sin gritar pero aún así mostrando un gesto de dolor en mi rostro

-¿Te encuentras bien T.K?- preguntó Kari colocándose a mi lado

-S-sí

-No me mientas- ordenó ella

-Creo que ahora lo que más necesita es descansar, dejémoslo en paz- dijo Izzy y todos regresaron a dormir, todos excepto Kari y Matt que no querían irse ahora que me había despertado

-Si te duele algo dilo- pronunció preocupada la joven Yagami

-Me duele todo- respondí yo y mis dos acompañantes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.


	15. Capítulo 14: Muerto por dentro

CAP14: MUERTO POR DENTRO

Pasaron los días y poco a poco me fui recuperando, la primera vez que intenté ponerme de pie descubrimos que tenía un esguince en el pie derecho por lo que ahora cada vez que quería desplazarme tenía que ser a la pata coja o pidiéndole ayuda a alguien, yo prefería optar por la primera opción pues todos se preocupaban demasiado en cuidarme, no podía ni estornudar sin que alguien me ofreciese abrigo, era un suplicio. En realidad yo aún sentía mucho dolor pero siempre intentaba ocultarlo tras una sonrisa. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en el tronco, todos los días Kari me hacía las curas de estas, lo lógico habría sido que lo hubiese hecho Jou ya que era estudiante de medicina pero Kari insistía. Davis vigilaba que no "hiciéramos nada" durante la cura. Yoley también solía mirar, podría haber puesto alguna excusa pero ella siempre ha sido muy... muy directa, palabras textuales suyas: "Yo miro porque estás muy bueno sin camiseta", a mi sus comentarios me daban risa aunque parecía que a la joven Yagami le molestaban algo, a otro a quién también le resultaban molestos era a Ichijouji, el cuál sentía algo por la pelivioleta desde hacía tiempo pero no se había atrevido a decirle nada.

Un día Tai llegó corriendo a la cueva gritando:

-¡La encontré! ¡La encontré!

-¿La qué?- preguntamos todos confusos

-La guarida de nuestro enemigo- dijo el portador del valor totalmente serio

-¿D-de verdad?- preguntó Mimi, se notaba algo de miedo en su voz

-¡Pues a que esperamos, vayamos enseguida!- se adelanto en decir Daisuke

-Espera un momento, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que T.K. se recuperé del todo- pronunció Cody pero yo sabía que tardaría mucho en curarme por completo, tal vez intentase aparentar buena salud pero la verdad es que me sentía cómo muerto por dentro

-En realidad aunque ya este bien a Takeru debería verlo un médico, y eso no podrá pasar hasta que le venzamos- corrigió Jou

-Entonces iremos ya mismo a luchar y él se quedará esperándonos aquí- dijo seriamente mi hermano

-Sí, puede quedarse cuidando a Kari- dijo Tai

-¿Cuidándome?- preguntó la chica asombrada y ofendida

-Claro, tú no vas Kari, ese monstruo te busca a ti

-¿Y? Debemos estar todos juntos si queremos vencer

-¿Y si pretende luchar sólo contra ti cómo hizo Dorokomon con Takeru?

-Pues lucharé- dijo ella decida- Soy fuerte

-No te lo niego, pero mira a T.K., él también es fuerte y mira cómo ha acabado

-Pero sobrevivió, venció y aunque haya tenido que sufrir un poco ahora ya esta bien. Estoy decidida a ir

-En realidad... en realidad no estoy bien, me siento destrozado, sinceramente hay momentos en los que sólo pienso en morirme y acabar con todo- confesé para que Kari supiese a lo que se enfrentaba, la quería demasiado, no quería que se pusiese en peligro pero no iba a impedirle luchar si era lo que quería, yo había estado en su misma situación- Pero no me quejo, estoy feliz de haber sobrevivido... de acabar con él, si pudiese volver atrás habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que hice, sólo piénsalo bien Kari, yo estoy vivo de milagro y ese enemigo seguramente sea mucho más fuerte de lo que fue Dorokomon- dije y todos me miraron apenados

-¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas mal, T.K.? - preguntó con tono de arrepentimiento Davis, supongo que sería porque él me tenía dado algún que otro golpe en broma y yo sólo podía tragar mi grito de dolor y devolverle el golpe

-No quería que os preocupaseis... estabais todo el día pendiente de mi persona a pesar de que creíais que sólo me dolía el esguince...

-Takeru...- pronunció Yamato

-Pero aún que me sienta así quiero ir a luchar- dije interrumpiéndole

-Yo también quiero ir, aunque eso suponga mi muerte- dijo Hikari decidida

-Está bien- dijo Taichi soltando un suspiro, no muy seguro de que estuviese haciendo lo correcto permitiéndonos ir.

Unas horas más tarde emprendimos camino, estaba bastante lejos y avanzábamos muy despacio por mi culpa, tal vez no debía haber ido, en ese estado era más bien un estorbo. Matt y Tai tuvieron que estar sirviéndome de apoyo todo el camino pues yo solo no aguantaba manteniendo el equilibrio con un solo pie durante tanto tiempo. Cada cierto rato Davis y Ken les relevaban el puesto para que ellos pudiesen descansar un poco.


	16. Capítulo 15: Un suspiro de luz

CAP15: UN SUSPIRO DE LUZ

Cuando estábamos a medio camino una extraña sombra salió del suelo

-Tengo entendido que me buscabais ¿Cierto? Yo no soy un digimon muy impaciente y tampoco quiero que causéis destrozos en mi guarida así que... ¿Qué os parece si luchamos ya aquí?- pronunció la sombra, la cuál adoptó forma. Era un digimon enorme y realmente musculoso; su cabello era largo y negro absoluto; sus ojos rojos, de un rojo tan profundo que parecía que en vez de pupilas lo que rodease el iris fuese sangre; su piel era gris y tenía algunas marcas cómo tatuajes del mismo color que los ojos; llevaba el pecho al descubierto, el cuál, por cierto, estaba repleto de estas peculiares marcas y un enorme agujero permitía verle parte de una costilla, pero no era una costilla blanca si no roja; de su boca salían grandes y afilados dientes ensangrentados de tres filas, cómo los de un tiburón; de su espalda sobresalían dos enormes alas formadas por sólo huesos por lo que no creo que sirviesen para volar, tal vez fuesen solo un adorno...

-¿Eres...? ¿Eres tú...?- empezó a pronunciar Miyako absorta por el miedo

-¿Vuestro enemigo? ¿El digimon opuesto a la luz? ¿El que acabará con vuestras vidas? La respuesta es sí. Por cierto podéis llamarme Yamimon

-Baja ese ego, tú no acabaras con nadie, ¡te venceremos!- gritaba entusiasmado Davis, parecía que le agradase luchar contra un digimon que parecía tan poderoso- ¡V-mon digievoluciona!- gritó enseguida y todos hicimos lo mismo. El resultado fueron 2 digimons nivel campeón: Aquilamon y Ankylomon; 7 supercampeón: MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Lilymon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Paildramon y Garudamon; y 2 de nivel mega: WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon. Todos ellos se lanzaron a la lucha y, mientras, nosotros sólo podíamos mirar. Aquilamon y Ankylomon fueron vencidos en apenas unos segundos pero al menos al ser tan grande el número de atacantes los digimons de cuerpo perfecto estos resistían bastante bien. El primero de ellos en caer fue Zudomon, seguido por Lilymon y MegaKabuterimon pero nosotros no perdíamos la esperanza, la victoria era posible.

De repente el enemigo desprendió una gran cantidad de energía que nos desplazó dejándonos a todos un poco heridos y llenos de polvo, pero bien. Mientras, los digimons seguían luchando sin descanso.

De repente un potente rayo impactó sobre mi compañero y este cayó al suelo regresando a su etapa infantil. Yo fui lo más rápido posible a socorrerle pero con un pie inútil tardé en llegar a su lado. Me senté junto a él e intenté que reaccionase. Finalmente abrió los ojos y yo solté un suspiro de alivio mientras él me pedía disculpas por haberme fallado, a lo que yo le respondí que no debía preocuparse, que lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido.

Mientras hablábamos, Angewomon, Garudamon y Paildramon también fueron derrotados, sólo quedaban el digimon de Tai y el de mi hermano, nuestras esperanzas estaban puestas en ellos. El enemigo era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero yo no perdía la esperanza, estaba seguro de que saldríamos de esta.

De pronto Yamimon se quedó parado y una luz negra envolvió su cuerpo, estaba acumulando energía y la soltó dejando así bastante heridos a nuestros dos aliados aunque, a pesar de las heridas, permanecían aún en etapa mega. El ataque había sido tan potente que incluso yo, que me encontraba a una prudente distancia de la pelea, sentí una fuerza que me arrastró hacia atrás, separándome así de mi compañero. Yo de inmediato busqué con la mirada al resto y pude comprobar que ellos también habían sido afectados por esa energía pero estaban bien.

-Ya está bien- dijo el enemigo- ¡es hora de acabar con la poseedora del emblema de la luz de una vez por todas!

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a mi hermana!- gritó Tai

-Intenta impedírmelo- contestó riendo y acto seguido intentó dañar a Hikari, parecía que le iba a lanzar un ataque pero no ocurrió nada, había gastado mucha energía con el movimiento anterior así que no le quedo otra que, al igual que había hecho antes, quedarse quieto para acumularla, era cómo si se estuviese cargando, cómo una batería.

Todos aprovecharon esa debilidad para echar a correr mientras el se "recargaba". Yo, en un acto reflejo, también traté de ponerme en pie, olvidando por completo mi lesión, el dolor que sentí en el pie al apoyarlo es indescriptible. Al instante caí sentado al suelo agarrándome la parte dolorida con ambas manos y gritando de dolor. Mi hermano, que estaba huyendo junto a los demás, puso una cara de pánico al verme, estaba bastante lejos de ellos y yo solo era incapaz de desplazarme.

-¡T.K!- gritó él corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacía a mí pero el digimon finalmente terminó de recargarse y aunque su intención era acabar con Kari yo era un blanco muy fácil que no podía desaprovechar, lanzó un rayo contra mi persona y oí un grito de una chica, creo que era Hikari. Mientras esperaba mi fin el tiempo se hacía eterno, por mí cabeza pasaban a correr los recuerdos de lo que me había traído hasta aquí: la llamada de Tai, la ausencia a la mitad del entrenamiento de baloncesto, la sensación de que mi hermano no me quería, mi madre preocupada porque no quisiese salir del dormitorio, el encuentro con Kari en el muelle y la posterior cena en su casa, la reunión en casa de Izzy, la lucha contra Dorokomon... todo, todo hasta llegar a este justo instante. Finalmente ocurre, cuando Yamato ya casi ha llegado a mi lado, ocurre, su ataque impacta contra mi pecho. Yo grito con todas mis fuerzas y caigo para atrás, la herida arde, arde mucho. Me llevo las manos a ella y las empapo de sangre, estoy sangrando, estoy sangrando mucho. Noto a mi hermano agarrarme de la mano a pesar de que esta está llena de sangre por haberme sujetado la profunda herida con ella, finalmente él ha llegado a mi lado, justo a tiempo para despedirse, justo antes de que la llama de mi vida vaya a apagarse.

-T.K., resiste por favor- dice de rodillas, a mi lado

-D-dile a mamá y papá que los quiero- pronuncio yo con mis últimos esfuerzos, desgarrado por el dolor.

-No les diré nada porque no te vas a morir- contesta derramando sus lágrimas sobre mi camiseta

-Hermano...

-Dime

-Muchas gracias por haber intentado protegerme todos estos años, por el afecto que me mostraste a tu manera... creo que no he sabido apreciarlos a tiempo. G-gracias por ser mi hermano

-Takeru no te despidas por favor, no vas a morir, no puedes morir, por favor, saldrás de esta- dice con sus ojos totalmente rojos y empapados en lágrimas, nunca había visto a mi hermano llorar así, bueno en realidad es la segunda vez que le veo llorar...

Al poco rato llega el resto del grupo a darme la despedida, todos con lágrimas en los ojos... pero yo no quiero que lloren por mí.

\- Lo siento mucho T.K., te he fallado, juré protegerte y te he fallado- pronunció Patamon

-N-no, tu me has salvado miles de veces, esta vez no habrías podido hacer nada, no te arrepientas de nada, q-quiero que sepas que el que hayas sido mi compañero ha sido el privilegio más grande que he recibido- dije casi susurrando, se me acababan las energías.

Después la joven Yagami se sentó a mi lado, donde hace nada había estado mi hermano, ahora él lloraba desconsolado en el hombro de Sora, verme así no era fácil para él.

-T.K.- pronunció ella dulcemente y su voz supo sacarme una ligera sonrisa a pesar del dolor- T.K., yo... yo..

-Kari- interrumpo yo al ver que a la chica no le salen las palabras, yo también necesitaba decirle algo- K-Kari, no quiero morirme sin antes confesarte lo que siento por ti, Kari, y-yo te quiero y quiero que tengas esto- digo entregandole mi emblema y ella me muestra una sonrisa sincera mientras comienza a llorar aún más. De repente su emblema comienza a brillar y su compañera llega a etapa mega, pero ella no presta atención a esto, sólo tiene ojos para mí

-T.K., yo también te quiero- pronuncia y acto seguido me besa en los labios, y yo en ese beso le entrego mi último suspiro mientras noto cómo finalmente mi corazón deja de latir.


	17. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO (NARRADO POR HIKARI YAGAMI)

Han pasado ya tres años desde su muerte. Takeru, el chico que yo amaba, tuvo que morir para que mi emblema brillase haciendo así aparecer a MagnaDramon, al menos ella pudo vengar su muerte acabando con ese maldito digimon, los sentimientos que teníamos todos cuando Takeru dejo de respirar le dieron la suficiente fuerza a los tres digimon que estaban en etapa mega para acabar con Yamimon.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el momento en el que me di cuenta de que había perdido a mi chico de cabellos dorados para siempre, lo estaba besando, estaba haciendo lo que tanto tiempo había soñado con hacer, noté su aliento unos segundos y después... y después ya no, su corazón había dejado de latir, histérica empecé a gritar su nombre implorando que reaccionase, pero no lo hizo. Mi hermano tuvo que agarrarme por los hombros y apartarme del cadáver para intentar luego tranquilizarme, pero yo no podía hacerlo, Takeru Takaishi, aquel dulce chico que había conocido a la corta edad de 8 años y me había protegido tantas veces, ahora estaba muerto.

Después de derrotar a Yamimon una luz nos envolvió y aparecimos en el mundo real, de nuevo en casa de Izzy, igual que cuando nos habíamos marchado pero con una sola diferencia, esta vez T.K. ya no estaba con nosotros. Yo estaba hundida y me fui a casa en compañía de mi hermano, una vez allí me encerré en mi habitación para llorar. Cuando al fin me quede sin lágrimas me puse mi vestido negro y, junto a Tai, nos pareció buena idea ir a dar el pésame a la señora Takaishi pero para nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos descubrimos que ella no sabía nada al respecto. Aún recuerdo con pelos y señales la conversación que mantuvimos:

-Taichi, Hikari- dijo la mujer asombrada- ¿Q-que hacéis aquí? Vosotros también desaparecisteis cuando a mis hijos, decidme, ¿fuisteis al Mundo Digital, cierto? ¿Dónde están Yamato y Takeru?

-Esto... -dije yo mirando a Tai al no saber cómo iba a decirle a la mujer que su hijo estaba muerto

-¿No le ha llamado Matt?- preguntó mi hermano

-No, no he tenido noticias de ninguno de mis hijos desde que desaparecisteis, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó asustada al ver nuestras caras

-Es que... Takeru... Takeru ha... Takeru ha muerto- contesté yo- un digimon lo mató- dije y la señora Takaishi se quedó en shock y a continuación comenzó a llorar. Después nos preguntó por Yamato y nosotros respondimos que estaba bien, que había regresado con nosotros y que seguramente en esos momentos estuviese en casa de su padre. La mujer llamó inmediatamente a su ex-marido a preguntarle al respecto pero Matt no había aparecido por la casa, nunca jamás regreso a casa, no sabemos que ocurrió con él, la última vez que lo vimos fue aquel día en casa de Izzy, totalmente destrozado y con la mirada perdida.

Al poco tiempo del incidente Gennai abrió de nuevo la puerta al Digimundo. Tai y los demás han ido algunas veces a visitar a los digimons pero yo nunca he tenido el coraje para volver, no soy capaz de pisar el suelo del mundo que se llevó la vida de Takeru, aun así no he perdido el contacto con mi compañera, Gatomon viene cada cierto tiempo a nuestro mundo, a veces incluso acompañada de Patamon, el cual ha perdido toda su vitalidad y alegría.

Ahora yo, cómo cada día, me dirijo a llevar rosas a la tumba del único chico al que he amado, durante algún tiempo intenté salir con Davis para olvidarlo pero no funciono. Para mi sorpresa al llegar al lugar veo que un joven de cabellos rubios enfrente a la tumba, al acercarme lo suficiente puedo comprobar la identidad del misterioso muchacho y pronuncio su nombre sin caber en mí de asombro, haciendo que este se dé la vuelta:

-¿T-T.K.?

* * *

 _Y aquí termina mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, si a alguien le molesta que haya dejado este final abierto que se tranquilice pues habrá segunda parte ¡Esperen con paciencia!_


End file.
